


A Necessary Exchange

by jewelofmandalore



Series: quarantine prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a bad bitch, Background Blyla, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mentions of Zygerria, Mentor/Student Relationships, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Togruta (Star Wars), Twi'leks (Star Wars), big sister aayla, mature themes, mentions of sexual abuse, pretend Vos is actually this fluffy in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: After Zygerria, Aayla thinks it's high time she gives Ahsoka the talk she received from Quinlan when she was her age.Not everyone in this galaxy is seen as equals.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: quarantine prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	A Necessary Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> burcyan = Close bond, camaraderie, close friendship

The two sabers met in a violent, yet friendly clash of blue and green. Aayla deflected the hit and harnessed the force to aerial flip over her master. 

"And what do you do if someone disrespects you?" Quinlan asked, breathless and smiling from dueling with his Padawan. Aayla's grin was practically wicked as she answered. 

"Show them who they're messing with!" The little Twi'lek said, executing a frontal few hits against her master. 

The pair continued practicing for a bit, Quinlan asking questions and receiving answers every so often. Even though it was unorthodox, Aayla appreciated the effort he had put into giving her the "talk". It was an unspoken rule amongst the Jedi that Twi'lek, Togruta, and Zeltron Jedi (especially those female) have a discussion with their master regarding their safety in a galaxy that often wanted to enslave them. Aayla was already aware of most things from older Padawans who had long been knighted, or some things she had seen on the holonet if she'd been lucky, but it was comforting to see that her master cared about her. 

Exhausted and borderline sore, both Quinlan and Aayla withdrew their ignited blades and sat down on the training mats. Quinlan kept his face impassive, but she could sense the apprehension in their force bond. Biting the inside of her cheek, she realized he was probably trying not to offend her. He was completely out of his element here. Something her master rarely was. 

"Master, it's ok. I know about a lot of this kind of stuff from others at the temple. It's fine." Aayla tried to sound reassuring while speaking to her master, and gave him a tentative smile. 

"But it's my job as your master to make sure you're safe, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Quinlan responded, sending a nudge of affection across their bond. Aayla nodded and awaited for him to speak. 

To her surprise, the conversation was brief, but covered everything she had expected. She knew that her species was highly sexualized, and that a lot of people would do a lot of bad things to them if given the chance, but there were some things that even _she_ hadn't been aware of. Just the simple though that someone wanted to _possess_ her made Aayla shiver. Her master seemed to notice, a placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. After she had digested everything, Quinlan shot her a grin.

"Up for another round?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Aayla immediately perked up, her master sure knew the way to her heart. "You're on."

They took up their spar stances on the mat and ignited their sabers once more. 

"And remember Aayla, what do if someone messes with you?" Quinlan challenged, crouching low for an attack. Once more Aayla's grin was positively wicked as she leapt into the air for a forward assault against her master. 

_"Give them hell"_

_____  
  


Ahsoka stood hesitantly at the doors to the _Liberty_. She hadn't seen Master Secura or Commander Bly since the time they had to rescue Anakin and save yet another planet from the separatist's clutches.

"Go on Commander, they're waiting for you." Rex said, standing right by her, as always. He had always been a grounding presence in her life, but even more so since their return from Kavado. 

"I know, I'm just a little nervous." She decided to add some humor to lighten the mood. "Don't wanna leave Torrent alone for too long, who knows what kind of trouble you'll all get into while I'm gone." 

Rex laughed softly before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll watch the boys for you, Sir. You go say hello to the 327th for me alright?" His warm amber eyes were reassuring as he spoke. Ahsoka smiled. 

She palmed open the mechanic doors and began to walk down the hallway that lead from the _Resolute_ to the _Liberty._ "Seeya Rex." Ahsoka said, turning around to give her closest friend one last goodbye. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving her a nod. 

_Be careful. Be safe. Burcyan._

Although the Jedi cruisers were practically the same, something felt different about the _Liberty_. Not bad different, Ahsoka countered, just different. It was probably because of all the new force signatures her mind was flooded with. Turning the first corner she nearly crashed into Commander Bly. 

"Woah there, careful Commander Tano." He said steadying her. She noticed he had his bucket clipped to his belt, and a rather comfortable aura around his force signature. "Sorry Commander Bly, I was lost in thought." 

"Don't worry about it Sir, I'll take you to the General now. And you can leave your bag here, Lucky will bring it to your quarters. Ahsoka nodded sliding her pack off her shoulder and onto the duracrete floor. She had packed everything she thought she might need for the four-rotation trip she would be taking with the 327th to investigate a crime syndicate on Nal Hutta without getting directly involved. She had overheard her Master and Master Secura saying it would be a good first mission since Kavado. 

She walked next to Bly as they rounded the corridors of the _Liberty_. He opened the doors to the bridge, and motioned for Ahsoka to walk in. She gave him a polite nod and collected herself, strengthening her mental shields before meeting Aayla's eyes. 

"Ahsoka. Welcome to the _Liberty."_ Her voice was an immediate source of calm. Ahsoka breathed it in and fell into the place next to the older Jedi. "Thank you master, for selecting me to join this mission." She replied, trying to uphold the lessons Master Kenobi had taught her about manners and respect. Ahsoka could feel the slight spike of concern from Aayla due to her own curt response, and mentally scolded herself. 

"Sorry Master Secura, I'm-I'm just a little out of it lately."

The Twi'lek nodded. "Please, call me Aayla. Why don't we go somewhere more private, it might be beneficial for you to mediate." 

Ahsoka was _not_ a fan of meditation. Neither was her master, so that's where she blamed her distaste for the practice, but she didn't want to disappoint Master- _Aayla_ so she nodded and followed the Twi'lek Jedi off the bridge. 

She assumed they were heading to Ahsoka's temporary quarters, but Aayla opened the doors to her own, and led Ahsoka inside. Her quarters were slightly larger than her own on the _Resolute_ , and Ahsoka assumed it was because Aayla was a general and she was a commander. Next to the bed there was a small wooden table with some candles resting on it, and a large red carpet under it, two meditative pillows sat across from each other. 

_She must meditate with Bly._

Aayla sat down on one of the cushions and motioned for Ahsoka to do the same. "Uh, no offense Aayla, but I'm not very good at meditating." Ahsoka warned, smiling. The other jedi chuckled. 

"I have no intention of us meditating, Ahsoka." The Togruta cocked her head to the side, confused. "I wanted to talk with you. Your master was, _concerned_ about you after your most recent mission on Zygerria, and I offered to take you on an easy hands off mission, while also making sure you're ok. Girl to girl." Suddenly, Ahsoka felt as though she was talking to a big sister, and immediately relaxed. 

"I-I thought I always knew what to do if someone objectified me. I had learned a few things in the temple, and Rex and Anakin had both made a few brief mentions about it while teaching me hand to hand, but _nothing_ prepared me for what I endured on Zygerria and seeing my people in chains." She shudder at the memory. "I didn't know that's how the galaxy really views our people." She finished looking to Aayla. The older woman gave a slow nod.

"Not all are like that, those who are educated know that Togruta are warriors, and Twi'lek are not put in the galaxy to serve others, but unfortunately the galaxy is filled with cruel people who only care about self gain and the exploitation of others. Your master shared a few details of what had happened on Zygerria and Kavado, but would you mind filling me in on a few things? Only if you're comfortable of course." 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I was playing the slave that my master was using to barter with the queen. She had this advisor, Molec I think his name was, he-he put me in this cage that swung above the city-" She had to close her eyes and breathe again before continuing. "He would shock me with this electric collar a lot, and he was always telling me what he'd do to me after he 'got his hands on me'.

Aayla put a comforting hand on her knee while Ahsoka spoke.

"How he would tear off my clothes, and make me scream his name, all these horrible awful things and there was nothing I could do about it. All I _could_ do was sit there and wait for the inevitable. I'd never felt so _helpless_ before, so _worthless_ and _degraded_." At this point a few tears had slid down Ahsoka's cheeks, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. Aayla made a soft trilling sound before pulling Ahsoka into a hug. She melted into the embrace, returning a trill punctuated with a few clicks.

"The galaxy will try to break you little one. Exploit you because they admire your _exotic look_. I had hoped that Anakin would be able to have this conversation with you during a casual spar session like my master had, but unfortunately the force has willed it this way." She said, gently stroking the Togruta's lekku. 

Aayla cared for the padawan very much, and so she explained and passed on everything she could. After Ahsoka had calmed down, she even taught a few hand to hand moves she knew. Aayla ensured that Ahsoka knew of every drug that could be laced in drinks, how to calm your lekku if they start moving in an unwanted situation, and a few tips of compressing pheromones during heat.

No, the galaxy might not view them as equals, but Ahsoka would _make them._

For after all, there was nothing more dangerous than a woman. 


End file.
